The Games of Fate: Cursed
by Musouka1991
Summary: The proud Sesshoumaru is humbled when the Gods themselves employ fate to correct his strayed path. Kagome sees him at his weakest and vows to help him overturn the curse that was bestowed on him. Will he be able to meet their demands in time before it's to late?
1. Cursed

**The Games of Fate**

Part** One: Cursed**

**Chapter One: Cursed**

He was Sesshoumaru; a force to be reckoned with. A fierce competitor and a rather unstoppable enemy. He grew up privileged, yes no doubt, but he was not spoiled. From a young age he had been taught the art of battle and he had excelled just as his father and mother knew that he would.

But for all his great points, he had many faults. He was cold- a product of his upbringing. He was arrogant, he had no reason not to be after all. He sorely lacked compassion. Yes, this was a problem. How could a Lord rule with these less than proper qualities? Especially with all that his kind would face in the coming centuries. They needed a leader, not someone with the burden to lead.

"We have given him many chances, we must act." Izanagi said solemnly. The white throne room held four kamis all seated around a pond that reveled their world to them.

"He has made progress." His son replied evenly.

"I grow tired of him and his story. It is a thorn in my side. However, he is useful and needed." The first consented tiredly.

"Needed? Who are we to need anyone of them? Should he not raise to the occasions set before him, then so be it. Let the his kind fall as they have been destined to. The age of the youkai will soon pass." A third Kami joined in. "We are forgotten among them."

"It would save blood if only he could lead them properly into this new world. Who are you to say that in the end the two species will not finally learn to live equally?" The second kinder voice reasoned. Tsukuyomi, the kami of the night always took after his father in compassion for the inhabitants of the Earth.

"Even so, _he _is not the only option we have." the third colder voice, Susanoo replied.

"No he is not, but we had had high hopes for him." The fourth and only female kami in the room said softly.

"One last chance shall we present him to show his worth. If he can prove that somewhere inside him compassion lives, then we will save him from death. However if he does not show this, then he will allow fate to befall him sooner rather than later." Izanagi, the leader of them all announced.

"Do you understand, Fate?" He asked into the silence and the hooded figure standing towards the back of the throne room nodded.

"I do."

xoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxo ooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoo

The diayoukai growled as he slammed his fist into another tree bark. He couldn't figure out what was happening to him. Shaking his head he tried to recount when and where he had lost control of himself this time.

They were random occurrences, his beast taking over him in times that it didn't need to. The first time, for example was after meeting Inuyasha and his pack. Not wanting to fight with the worthless hanyou, he had ended the chance meeting as soon as it began ignoring his half-brother's empty threats.

Soon after doing so, however, he felt his beast rage up and his vision bleed red. And then, just like an lowly youkai or the hanyou when separated from their father's fang, he turned into a mindless beast.

Oh he had known everything that he was doing, but he had no control over it. Something uncommon- for when a youkai was overtaken by his beast it was rare to witness all that occurred. But he had. He had watched through bloodstained eyes as his beast ripped a part a complete human settlement. He did not care so much for their lives, but it was not honorable for a Lord to rip apart a village for no reason. The political fall out would not be favorable; especially since he was in the East, not the West. There was no way that this occurrence would go unnoticed.

Then as simply as his beast had taken over, it had subsided once again.

He didn't want to admit the weakness and so he did what any Diayoukai would do in his position; he ignored it. It had been brought up in the courts but he had simply denied it saying that he had passed by the village and had nothing to do with the attack. The reason was accepted without much of a fight. After all it was only a human settlement.

The second event was not as easy to cover up and was a moon cycle later. It was during the moon festival at his fortress. The whole court was gathered for festivities that he never really cared for, but as a Lord it was necessary for him to attend.

On the third night of the festival, a night where couples seeking to become mates sought approval from their Lord, Sesshoumaru felt the same feeling overtake him. This time, being slightly more prepared, he quickly announced his leave and for lack of a better word, fled the courtyard.

He would have made it out- he really would have, if it was not for the young fox youkai who so desperately wanted the approval of his Lord to take his mate. In his defense, the young fox was wanting to mate an inu youkai that outranked him and Sesshoumaru was the only one that could possibly make the union allowable. Even if he was not a mindless beast when the fox asked he probably would have denied the clam. He wouldn't, however, ripped the foxes throat out and proceeded to eat it as a few dozen witness watched in curiosity. Luckily for whatever reason, his beast self found disinterest in the whole event and took off into the night, dragging a powerless Sesshoumaru with him.

A week later when he returned he was informed that his mother had taken over. Claiming that the fox had made a cardinal offense to Sesshoumaru and that the Lord of the West was justified in his actions. His mother was rather skilled making up such tales that succeed in ruining lives. In this case, the family of the fox were all banned from the courts forever. He did not argue this injustice, after all it had saved his honor. His mother had demanded answer to which he gave none, but he had to admit to himself that this was a problem.

In that moment a wretched old women's face flashed before his eyes, her words wringing in his ears. _"From this moment forward you will be cursed Sesshoumaru of the West." _

He had done the reasonable thing to do; denied the notion and acted as if it would simply go away. There was after all no way that he, the great Sesshoumaru, had been cursed.

But now standing in the middle of the dark woods he knew that something had to be done. This time it had been to close and he vowed that he would not return to the west until he sought the old witch down and made her pay for this damned curse. He had a few leads, even though he had been in denial he had done his research.

Jaken soon found him as Sesshoumaru knew that he would. "Lord S-Sesshoumaru?" His voice had a different kind of fear in it and after what had just occurred he couldn't really blame him.

"Jaken I will take leave for an extended period of time." he told him evenly and the toad said nothing at first.

"And what shall I say is the reason?" he asked timidly, the question hanging in the air for a few seconds

"Revenge." He said it because it was the truth, but it was also a good alibi. Inuyoukai where known to lose their heads when someone had wronged them. Just maybe he could save himself with saying that the his actions were due to him being angered beyond control. No it was not fitting for a Lord, but he was unable to do anything else until he fixed this...problem. "Inform my mother of my leave."

And with that he was off into the night. Surely this would not take long. No one lived for long after making an offense to him and this was the worst offense one could render him. The hag had rendered him powerless, nothing but a mindless beast.

She would pay dearly.

* * *

**A/N**

**So this is a new story that I have been working on for a while. In fact, part one is already finished- just needs to be edited and polished. I will be updating every friday unless otherwise stated.**

**Hope you'll enjoy! please review :)**


	2. The Current

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter two: The Current**

It was nice to take a break. To just get away and clear her head when the stress of the day had been too much. Today was such a day. The raven haired miko sighed as she absent minded watched the current of the river take twigs and leafs further down bay; somewhere where they would maybe enter the ocean or a pond. Or perhaps the river died out and they would be washed upon the banks forgotten. It was the same for her- the current of life just kept dragging her away from anything she remotely called home.

It had been four years since she had arrived in the strange and beautiful world and she knew that soon her task would be complete. She had grown in all areas of her life, but more notably her miko ability. Although she could now stand on her own two feet, a powerful and proud miko, she still battled with inferiority daily. Keade had told her countless times that although she was powerful she had yet to unlock the true core of her power. It was apparently common in things of this matter. People tended to get in their own way with insecurities, arrogance, or ignorance and they would fall short of all they could have been. So she supposed that was what was doomed to happen to her.

Sighing she repositioned her self coming to sit with her legs crossed on the bank, knowing that she would have to go back soon as she felt the first few sprinkles of the rain the storm clouds were promising. She had a fourth of the jewel, Koga had two shards, Kohaku had one to keep him alive, and Naraku held the rest- wether it was in some his incarnates or simply in his possession. She had argued that they needed allies for the final battle they all knew was coming, but Inuyasha stubbornly refused to work with anyone.

The stupid dog and his pride. Nearly a year had passed since she had accepted that they would never be together. She simply could not be with a man that held such strong feelings for another, especially when she reminded him so greatly of the other women. It had hurt and had started the long healing process till finally she was where she was today. He was friend, a friend that had hurt her with his words that had suggested one thing and his actions that had done something else. In the end she had supposed that he wasn't really what she wanted anyway. He was too brash. Too indecisive. No she needed someone strong and steady. She laughed at herself then. No human could ever match up to the life she knew now. No human would be as enthralling, having the strength to break her into a million pieces and yet using that strength to hold her instead. And what youkai would love her, a human miko? What youkai could love?

Her eyes narrowed as they focused in on the red tinge that had seemingly began to seep into the river. It grew darker and large in amount and she was brought to her feet with wonder. Her eyes looked up stream to confirm that the origin was far beyond the bend of the river. Someone or something was injured and badly if the amount of blood was any sign. The way the red substances was so thinned out lacking the thick rich flow of blood she knew that it was probably a ways up the river.

Looking back where she had came from she bit her lip, trying to weigh the situation. She couldn't just let someone bleed to death could she? Of course it could be an animal or perhaps someone that deserved to bleed to death. She was already a good two or three miles from camp and her companions would be sure to miss her if she did not return to them before the skies unleashed their tears.

Nodding to herself she slung her bow across her back and continued upstream as the heavens above her rumbled loudly as if to argue her decision. "I have to at least see if my help is needed." she reasoned to herself.

xoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxo ooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoo

"Oi! Where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled down from the tree he resided in. The kit and the monk paused in their plans to scare the slumbering demon slayer to glance up at him.

"Hmm she has been gone for a while." The fox kit muttered as the monk turned his attention back to the frog they had found.

"Kagome well come back when she's ready." He told the hanyou wisely. It had been a particularly tiring day for the young miko and he knew that she needed her space.

"Feh. Well its about to start pouring." the inu retorted and the monk once more looked up at him.

"If you care that she becomes soaked, by all means retrieve her Inuyasha." he called smartly to him.

"I don't give a damn! But if she gets all sick it'll screw us all up!" Of course he cared for her well being. She was the closet friend he had ever had after all, but to admit that was just not a option. He knew that he couldn't love her as she deserved, so he had pushed her away. Now he was sad to admit that it had worked. Kagome had never been so far from him as she was now.

The sky rumbled yet again and he let his eyes close. He would wait until the rain started, then he would go retrieve her letting her know how stupid she was for wandering off in this kind of weather.

xoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxo ooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoo

Kagome continued on, squinting through the hard rain. The excess water had long thinned out the bloody river and she cursed herself. "Figures! It's was probably some damn pig and here I am searching in the rain for it." She knew that she had at least walked two additional miles and that the rain would cover her scent remarkably. Inuyasha would have a hard time tracking her in this storm. Sighing she continued on. If she had come this far she was going to see what caused her such a distraction. Leaning over to take another look at the river she gasped as she noticed that there were small scrapes of clothing as well as flesh in the river. She was close. Doing her best to run in the heavy rain and wind she kept her eyes on the troubling waters. The river was much thicker here then where she had rested and it was all the harder to search in the rain.

Her foot found unsteady ground and she soon found herself sliding into the river. Her initial response was to panic but she soon found that the water was only waste deep. She walked on slowly holding out her hand as if hoping she would find something; and she did.

Cold metal met her hand and she gasped in shock as a heavy demonic aura filled her as she tried to pull the thing out of the river bed. Even while trying to do so, she knew there was no reason to see the thing to know what it was. After all she had had to stare it down more then once in the last few years. Wide eyes searched the river with new resolve as she now knew exactly who she was looking for. "Tokijin." she breathed out moving away from the demon sword. "And where there is Tokijin there is..."

Another gasped filled her as she drank in the sight of sliver sprawled across the opposite side of the river. "Sesshoumaru."


	3. Render Aid

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter three: Render aid**

The rain continued to fall lightly as she wished once again that she had brought her faithful yellow bag with her. "How in the hell do I find myself in situations like this?" she mumbled glancing around the cave she resided in with a shiver. True, in her four years of being on this side of the well she had got herself into some sticky situations, but this one had to take the cake. She sat hugging her bare naked body as the demon lord known as Sesshoumaru slumbered only a few feet away. In her defense he was unconscious. Looking over to him a slight blush covered her cheeks.

She had removed all his clothing as well, aside from the fabric covering his manhood. Worried that wet clothes would hinder his healing she had stripped him and once she did she had realized the extent of his injuries. To say that Sesshoumaru had been beaten was an understatement.

His intestines were showing and his femur was protruding through his skin. The back of his neck was bloody and she knew that he had a wound there as well. His breathing was ragged, yet his chest hardly rose. The proud youkai lord was knocking on death's door. There was not a doubt nor a hesitation to help him, she had immediately set herself to work, making sure to enclose them in a barrier incase whoever had done this to him decided to come back. She paused as she considered the beast that could have done this to him- one of the strongest youkais in Japan. Shuddering she shook her head and pushed the thought from her mind.

She had nothing to work with; no towels, bandages or ointment; although looking at the gashing wound on his abdomen she figured those things wouldn't do him much good anyway. The smell of festering wounds could already be smelt and she knew that if something wasn't done she would be spending the night with a corpse.

Running back out into the storm she quickly searched for branches long enough to stabilize the broken femur that she was sure had also caused a lot of blood loss. Entering cave for the second time she paused her mind racing on all the things he needed at the moment. "Step by step Kagome." she chastised kneeling at his right foot. Normally to stabilize and open fracture femur took two people. The fact that he was unconscious actually came in handy since he wouldn't feel the pain. "Sorry buddy." she told the nearly dead youkai as she took hold his foot and pulled on it. She grimaced as the bone lowered back into his skin, but knew that it wasn't enough to instigate healing. He was a youkai and there for there was a chance that his bone would repair itself perfectly fine but in order to do that bone would have to be lined up pretty accurately.

Cursing under her breath she shifted over to where she could lean over his thigh. The bone was extremely exposed and she could see both sides of the break. With a deep breath she pushed the out of place bone down further into the thigh once more until it fit, rather roughly,against the other broken bone. Placing the tree branches on either side of his leg, Kagome ripped up his kimono and tied them tightly in place so that bone would remain straight and hopefully facilitate the healing. She decided against using her miko powers on this wound; after all his stomach would require all her strength. She quickly ripped more cloth as she attempted to clean his head wound. She could feel were the flesh had been opened and she even wanted to say it felt like a part of his skull had been cracked, but she couldn't get a very good angel on it to look. As she wrapped it the best she could she once again was brought back to who could have possibly have done this to the great Sesshoumaru?

Her eyes went over his face. The whole right side was pretty bruised and she was for whatever reason filled with anger at the thought of some one ruining such a perfect face. She laughed then. "You would kill me for thinking that, wouldn't you?" she told him lightly. It had crossed her mind that even if she did manage to save his life, he might kill her. Looking once more to his abdomen she pushed the thought from her head as she moved to place her hands over his protruding gut.

She had awoken, what she assumed was a few hours later, slumped over him. Apparently she had pushed her healing power too far. The only difference to the wound being that the intestines looked as though the blood flow to them seemed to had returned, as it looked healthier over all. The edges of where his skin had been slashed looked smoother as if it was trying to pull together. She had then taken some cloth, soaked it and carefully covered his gut to prevent it from drying out. After that she stripped down herself to prevent getting pneumonia. Maybe if she hadn't been so entirely exhausted she wouldn't have done it, but then again she knew skin on skin would bring warmth that neither could generate on their own. So she had awkwardly curled up on his side, draping that strange fur thing- that was astonishingly dry- over them both. There was no way he would wake anyway; the guy should be dead in all truth.

Which brought her to where she was now. Hugging her naked self in a cave near a nearly naked Sesshoumaru. His breathing seemed steady now but she knew he was far from healed. Standing, she consciously stepped over to where she had laid her clothing out in hope that they would be dry. They were slightly damp but she'd make it work. Getting into her clothes she tried to think of a way to get into camp, get her bag, and return to the cave with no one noticing. She would finish what she started. There was no way she could leave him like this.

After trading out the cloth on his abdomen for a new soaked piece of clothing she made sure her barrier surrounded the cave throughly and set off with her bow to face her companions and retrieved her bag. "You could at least wish me good luck." she mumbled taking one more glance at the cave.

xoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxo ooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoo

"You want to do what?" Kagome ignored Inuyasha, seriously how many times could he ask the same question? She rummaged through her pack thankful that it had been kept dry through storm they had had. The precipitation had stopped although the sky remained cloudy.

"Look it's hard to explain but I'm doing this and you cant stop me." she told him tiredly standing to look at her friends who where all looking at her as if she asked them if she could go sleep with Naraku.

"Kagome," Miroku began diplomatically, "You could understand why we would be confused? You won't even tell us who it is you're going to help? Maybe we could be of some assistance?"

_Not likely. _" I told you'll I found him in the river and he was beat up pretty bad. I can't move him in his current state and I don't want to scare him with too many people." it was a weak argument even in her head.

"Kagome we can't leave you all alone. Something could happen." It was Sango's turn to reason with her.

"I wont look for trouble okay? I promise I'll stay in the cave within my barrier." She felt like a teenager asking her mom and dad to go to a sleep over.

"Well I want to see this damn cave!" Inuyasha told her as he made his way towards where she had come from.

"SIT!" panic rose in her, if Inuyasha was to find out who she was helping he would kill Sesshoumaru in his sleep. "I am going and you are not following me Inuyasha, or so help I will sit you to the next millennium!"

"Kagome...how will we know you're safe?" Sango's soft voice made her feel rather guilty about sneaking around her friends.

"Can I come?" Shippo asked and Kagome sighed.

"How about I take Kirara? You'll can continue to Keade's village- its only a day away on foot and a few hours for Kirara and Inuyasha. Every morning I will send Kirara with a note and she will return to be with me at night. If something is wrong, you'll know." When no one immediately objected she shouldered her pack. "I have to do this. Please understand."

That day that she had been seeking silence by the stream played in her head as she felt tears build up behind her eyes.

_"Can you help me?" Kagome found the eyes of the small child who she had cared for the day before. He was a inu youkai and she had been ecstatic to find him._

_"Hiru, come here I'll keep you safe." she whispered trying to not give away her hiding spot._

The group shared a guilty glance, knowing what she had gone through only the previous morning had deeply effected her.

"Fine wench, but don't blame me when you get your self killed." Inuyasha was standing to his feet and she pushed the memory away. She smiled and went to hug the hanyou against his objection; she knew that it was as good as permission she would get from him.

Hugging all of them she thanked them for understanding, leaving the fox kit for last. "You can't come with me but I promise when I return, I'll go home and get you a lot of treats."

"Okay." He answered solemnly although she could see the spark in his eyes.

Smiling she gave him a hug and a kiss before standing. "You mind accompanying me?" She asked Kirara who meowed at her and transformed so that she could ride upon her back.

"Remember, no following." She warned Inuyasha before climbing on the cat youkais back and taking off into the sky.

* * *

**A day early because I plan on sleeping all day tomorrow :D**

**Thank you for the good feed back :)**


	4. Pieces

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter four: Pieces**

Upon her return to the cave it was confirmed that Sesshoumaru had yet to stir one bit. Kirara growled lightly as if to tell her that this was not what she had agreed to. Kagome petted her head in reassurance. "Please Kirara, not you too. I have to help him."

The cat sniffed the youkai lord delicately and snorted before finding a spot to lay down. Kagome laughed lightly and pulled the bandages from her faithful yellow back pack. Time to get to work.

Time passed by slowly in the cave. The first two nights it rained and she was glad that she had found dry wood during the day to light a fire to keep herself warm. Her sleeping bag remained a few feet away from the sleeping youkai and her extra blanket went to cover him knowing that he would be unhappy with his nakedness if he ever woke up. She changed only his abdomen bandage daily, trying to save her supplies. Upon changing it she would always use her healing powers to help mend his eviscerated gut. It never failed to drain her and the wound never seemed to close even a centimeter. She knew her powers were healing from the inside out. In the morning she would write Sango a short letter saying she was fine and how her new "friend" was faring. To that she mostly lied; she was sure that her friends thought that she was helping a human man not a youkai male.

On the morning of the third day she was relieved to see the sun and assumed that the storm had passed over. _I am glad the weather is looking up. I am hoping that my refugee is soon to wake up. Hope all is well with you'll? _Folding the note she handed it to Kirara who held it in her mouth and took to the sky after nudging her face.

"Bath time! No peaking Sesshoumaru." she mumbled as she gather what she would need for a much needed bath. "Ugh I must be losing it."

Hearing was the first thing to return to him. He tried to smell or to open his eyes but his body refused to obey him. He also realized he could not move. _I must be injured extensively for my body to refuse me. _Grudgingly he noticed that he was in pain. Every breath he took seemed to hurt and there was an intense burning in his gut. His head was throbbing and he couldn't fight the feeling that his body was in pieces.

What had happened? Villages and blood flashed through his mind as he remembered. He had transformed into the uncontrollable beast three more times since leaving his palace, wetting his hands with innocent blood. He was a perfect killer, but his honor and pride had always kept him form spilling it unnecessarily. The damn curse however had left him helpless.

He would have snorted if he could- him helpless? The last time he transformed he was attacked by a youkai of considerable in strength. Nothing that he could not handle. He even knew the youkai. Unfortunately said youkai had a vendetta against him. In any other case he would have handled the bear youkai exerting minimal power, but his mindless instinctual beast was sloppy and knew no reason. The bear youkai must have thought him dead. He inwardly smirked at this. _Foolish to think he could kill me, even in my senseless state. _His arrogant thought was cut short as he remembered the fight. In truth his injuries were enough to kill him...so _why _was he alive? Hearing the sound of footsteps he silenced his thoughts trying to gain more knowledge of what was around him.

"So glad the sun came back out." The muffled voice was distinctively female but he could not place it. "I think this time I'll change your other bandages, and I think a sponge bath will do. I mean I shouldn't be the only one that gets to be clean right?"

Sponge bath? What female in their right mind would give him a sponge bath?! Of course said female was talking to a youkai who could not talk back, she was obviously not in her right mind. The female had also said something about bandages...so that meant he was being cared for. He tried to growl, to let off some kind of warning for her to stay away from his person and that he didn't need her help, but it was of no use.

He heard sounds he couldn't identify and what he thought was a soft apology before searing pain ran down his right leg. He groaned in response and cursed himself that he was allowed to make that sound and not a growl. The female seemed taken back as she dropped something on his injured leg causing him to let out another groan.

"Sorry, sorry." she muttered. "That's the first noise I've heard from you- you surprised me." He would rip off her head for the pity in her voice if he could. He felt the blackness take over him as she cleaned whatever wound was on his right leg. "It's okay Sesshoumaru, you're okay." Her words of comfort was the last thing he heard as he gave into unconsciousness once more.

Kagome was not pleased with his slow healing. Surely by now his leg wound should have been closing. It would seem however that the bone refused to remain straight. "My apologizes." She whispered before forcefully pushing the bone down again with one hand, his groan surprised her and she jumped as she looked to his face, dropping her ointment bottle on the wound in the process, earning her another groan.

"Sorry, sorry!" she said as she hurriedly removed it, distantly thinking that doctors in her time would be dying at her unsterile mistakes. "That's the first noise I've heard from you- you surprised me." She said the statement while looking at his face to see if there was any reaction. She had gotten so use to speaking to the unconscious Sesshoumaru she hardly ever checked to see if he was awake again.

Satisfied that he was still very unconscious she went back to the task at hand. She once more forced the bone straight and tightly wrapped a bandaged around his thigh hoping it would keep it straight. The muscles seemed dry and dead and she was fearful his leg would not recover. She noticed the tremble that wrecked through his body and she made a note to make some kind of pain killer. Apparently he was with it enough to feel pain. "It's okay Sesshoumaru, You're okay." She whispered knowing he probably couldn't hear it anyway. Putting her hands over the now freshly bandaged wound she pulsed some healing power into his thigh. Apparently his abdomen was not all that needed her spritual attention.

xoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxo ooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoo

Inuyasha cursed as he saw Sesshoumaru's dragon land in the village. The short toad that worshipped the ground his half-brother walked on jumped off running towards him. "What the hell do you want and where is that damned brother of mine?" he said roughly crossing his arms over his chest. Sango was soon by his side as she had only been a few feet away when the dragon had landed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not here." the toad said looking up at the hanyou as if he was the ugly one.

"No shit." he bit sarcastically. "So why the hell are you?" For emphasis he put his clawed hand on the hilt of his sword and the toad shuffled nervously.

"Jaken?" Inuyasha turned his attention to the little voice and saw the human girl that followed his brother around walking toward him. Why would they be here?

"Rin is it? Are you okay?" Sango walked toward the little girl, looking her over for injury. Feh stupid females and their maternal instincts.

"You still haven't answered my question, toad." He growled and the youkai narrowed his eyes.

"Watch your tongue hanyou." Inuyasha leaned over and pulled the youkai close to his face.

"Tell me what you're doing her before I decide to cut yours out." A soft voice made him stop his advances.

"Please don't hurt him Lord Inuyasha, he is simply scared since Sesshoumaru-sama has yet to return." The little girl said innocently as the toad yelled at her to shut up.

He dropped the toad walking to stand before the girl. "What is this about Sesshoumaru not returning?" he asked her ignoring the toads rambling.

"He left about two moon cycles ago and no one can find him. Jaken has brought me here to ask Lady Kagome to watch over me until he returns. The castle is unsafe..." She trailed off her eyes looking to the ground and nervously playing with her kimono. He turned to the angry toad.

"This true ugly?" he asked casually and the toad only continued yelling at the girl for her insolence.

"Hey! I am really getting annoyed with you. Tell me what you want before I cut you to pieces!" he yelled at him getting his attention. By now both Miroku and Shippo had come out to see what the commotion was.

"Sesshoumaru-sama left on official business and has yet to return...the castle of the west is in rebellion and it is not safe for the girl to remain." So Sesshoumaru was really missing? Where had the bastard gone and why stay away from the west for so long?

"Feh! Why should I watch the wench?" he crossed his arms turning his head from the toad.

"Inuyasha! You can't be serious?" Sango asked in angrily.

"It is none of our concern and its not my fault he cant protect her." he told her turning to her and said girl in question. "Besides Kagome is not here to watch over you, runt."

The little girl seemed worried by his declaration. "Come on Rin I'll show where we can play." He growled as the fox kit stepped forward offering his hand. The girl glanced once more at him before taking the hand and leaving with Shippo.

"Hey I said she can't stay!" he growled after them.

"Well we say other wise." Sango replied cooly walking past him. He growled once more, his eyes finding the toad once more. With a kick he sent him flying.

Sango entered the hut and sighed as she saw Kirara curled up. She pet her picking up the note from her friend once more. Picking up the note she turned it over reaching for the pen Kagome had left in the hut months ago. She was thankful of her friend teaching her how to write with it, she had not received lessons since she was a small child and she was rusty to say the least.

_Kagome, things just got strange. Sesshoumaru's followers showed up today. The toad said he was seeking you so that we could watch over Rin in Sesshoumaru's absence. Apparently he has been missing for two months and things in the west are not stable for Rin. Inuyasha objected but we have taken her in. I hope the man your tending to will be well soon, I know the girl is fond of you._

* * *

**Barely made my Friday deadline, but here is the latest chapter! I am thinking I might post an extra one before next friday. Thank you so much for the reviews!** **I have officially finished this story- all 31 chapters of it (at least if no more are added while editing) and am even going to start on part two soon.**

**Thanks again,**

**Lots of love!**


	5. Awake

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter Five: Awake**

Kagome read the letter over again by firelight. Rin and Jaken had showed up at the village? She glanced over at the slumbering youkai and wondered once more what could have happened to him. His face was returning to its normal appearance, the bruising on the right side nearly all gone. The head wound was also all closed up as she had confirmed earlier that day. She continued to trace his face with her eyes until she found two golden orbs hazily looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat and a sudden fear filled her, causing Kirara to come immediately to her side. "Sesshoumaru?" it came out softly as she watched his eyes narrow in question.

Sesshoumaru awoke once again. He was still in a considerable amount of pain but he noticed the throbbing in his head had stopped. Duly he noted that he could smell as well as hear the crackling of a fire. He was not alone as he could hear two heartbeats nearby. Breathing in he smelled a familiar scent, but his mind would not tell him who it belonged to. He tried opening his eyes pleased to find he could do so. His vision was hazy and where ever he was it was dark, but he could make out the shadow of someone in front of him. Was this the female he had heard before? His vision began to focus more and he took in long black hair and...sapphire eyes. "Sesshoumaru?" she breathed, confirming her to be the female from before.

He licked his lips noting how dry they were. "I require water." it came out strangled and shaky and he cursed himself for speaking at all. His vision was still blurry as the figure hurried to find something before moving close to him.

She held the container to his lips and he was disgusted to find he still could not move his body. Sensing his dilemma she moved her hand behind his neck and lifted his head. He growled at her but drank the water regardless. It was like heaven on his dry throat, although it hurt to even swallow. He stopped drinking and she moved the container away and placed his head back down. For a few seconds neither spoke as he examined the roofing above him. Of course with his blurry vision it just looked like darkness.

"Ano, Sesshoumaru-sama?" So now she used his title? "I usually attend to your abdomen wound now...is it okay if I do that?" he closed his eyes once more trying to figure out her scent. He wondered how long he'd been like this if she had a schedule for his wound care. Like he needed it. However he hadn't the strength to fight her off as pathetic as it was, it was the truth. Why did she even ask if she had done it already before, striping his pride away in the process? He said nothing and listened as she gathered the supplies.

He felt her pull the covering from over his chest and his eyes snapped open realizing he was nearly naked. He suppressed a growl as he reasoned that his clothing was most likely destroyed and got in the females way of treating him. He grimaced as she peeled off the bandage that covered most of his stomach.

"It looks so much better!" She exclaimed more to herself then to him it sounded. "Your skin is growing back." So his skin had been ripped from his abdomen? A flash of memory and he remembered the bear youkai clawing at his stomach. He was quite certain that the thing had nearly succeed in gutting him. So how then was flesh once more covering his abdomen? His youkai ability to heal itself was extraordinary but not all injuries could be recovered from. Especially ones caused by poisonous claws. "Your youkai is restoring itself." He tried to look down at her but he could hardly lift his head an inch. He took a shocked breath in as he felt a warm wave of purity hit him. She was a miko...with black hair and blue eyes. Inuyasha's wench. He growled at her but she was too concentrated on healing him to respond.

After a few moments the warm sensation stopped and he growled at her again, gaining her attention. Soon tired blue eyes were searching his face. "Why are you here wench?" his voice was still horse but he was pleased with the harsh tone. Her eyes seemed to take on a hint of hurt before she moved away form him.

"I've been healing you to help your youkai gain strength. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama but if you want answers you'll just have to wait till morning. Healing takes a lot out me." Here voice became softer and softer until he knew sleep had claimed her. He growled, since it was after all the only thing he could do.

So the miko was the reason he was healing at all? She was the reason he was no doubt alive, after all his injuries had been extensive, too extensive for even him to live. He would be in debt to her now, not to mention the burning his pride had taken knowing she had seen him like this. And Inuyasha's wench to top it off. Inuyasha could not be far off if she was here. Why would the hanyou allow her to tend to him? He decided that he would receive an answer tomorrow from the now sleeping miko.

Distantly he wondered how the west was fairing. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but he knew that it had been two months since he had left. Another growl escaped him. He was no closure to finding out how to lift the curse, nor finding the wench responsible for it. Perhaps the miko would have done well to allow him death. It had to be better then turing into a savage beast. The episodes were getting longer with time. The last one had lasted a day and a half and maybe would have been longer had he not been nearly killed. He let sleep claim him once more as he tried not to think of the predicament he was in.

* * *

**So this is kind of a short chapter- part of the reason I decided to post a bonus chapter! Though in the future, bonus chapters will probably be based on reviews :) Thank you for the response so far! I am glad that you'll like it! Tune in on Friday for the next chapter.**


	6. Explanations and Fish

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter Six: Explanations and Fish**

Kagome woke early and quickly wrote her friends her daily note. _I wonder where Sesshoumaru has gone? Did Jaken say anything else about his disappearance? My friend seems to have awoken from his coma and it is my hopes that in a few days he will be well enough for me to return._

She sent Kirara on her way and grabbed her bow after confirming the youkai was still asleep. She was officially out of packed food and knew she would have to at least catch some fish if she wanted to eat. Now that the youkai lord was waking she was sure that he would need some kind of food in order to regain his strength.

Upon being brought back to land of the living Sesshoumaru noticed two things. One that he was in cave, he could tell now that the sun seeped in through the opening, and two that he was alone. Next, to great his astonishment he noticed he could move his arms. Something about that seemed horribly strange and suddenly his eyes widened as realized why.

He lifted his _left _arm and brought it to his face to examine. Sitting up still seemed like an impossible task but he noticed her could at least bring his head up by himself. His left arm had regrown? How had that-

"Holy shit." The undignified statement came and he turned to see the miko examining his arm with wide eyes. His eyes narrowed taking in the dead fish she held.

"My arm was restored." He stated and was pleased to find his voice to be stronger then the previous night.

"Did I...But how?" She muttered her eyes now searching his own.

"I suppose since my youkai is returning it redirected your healing powers elsewhere. You were too tired to notice." He commented dryly and swallowed hard.

"Of course." she muttered.

"You will explain yourself women." he bit out coldly and she seemingly snapped back to what was happening.

"H-how about some food? You must be starved?" She forced a smile as she moved to make a new fire.

"Why have you healed me? We are not in good standing with each other, miko." he growled wincing as he tried to sit up. His stomach wound was obviously far from being completely healed. He settled for probing himself up on his elbows.

"Must I have reason to help an injured...person?" she snapped showing that he had annoyed her with his line of questioning.

"Yes." he answered simply. "Where is the hanyou?" At this she paused and glanced at him.

"He doesn't know you're here." So she was lying for his sake. He snorted. The girl was making him feel more and more pathetic.

"I want none of your food." he told her before lying back down, he could feel the angry waves coming off her at his words.

"You need food to get more strength you arrogant-"

"Be mindful of your statements or I'll have your tongue miko." He told her coldly as she let out a rather impressive growl.

Oh if she was wasn't pissed before she was livid now. The damn stubborn youkai dared threaten her when she had saved his life?! First she had nearly broke her back getting him into the cave and then she had patiently nursed him back to health just to have him not even thank her? She should have known, should have left his dead ass in that river!

"No you be mindful of your statements you damn youkai." She said through gritted teeth and watched as he once more rested on his elbows turning his head to look at her. "You should be dead right now Sesshoumaru. It was me who pulled your ass from that river. It was me who pushed your bone back into your body. It was me that used _my _power to heal the horrible wound over stomach to prevent your bowels from falling out. And oh yeah your welcome for your arm too. Ugh I cant believe I slept naked next to you I should have just froze to death." As soon as it left her mouth she was desperately wishing she could take it back as a deafening growl filled the cave and he snarled at her forcing himself to sit up.

Sesshoumaru ignored the pain in his belly and pushed him self up turning slightly to face the girl who was know looking as if she swallowed a knife. "You did what?" his voice promised murder and she swallowed thickly.

"The first night it was cold and...and I thought we could use each others...heat." she stuttered. Another disgrace for him. Growling once more he lunged at her but the intense pain the shot up his right leg and through his belly had him once more on back withering in pain. He didn't even notice that she was beside him until she spoke.

"I made you some pain medicine. You shouldn't move so soon, your wounds are still healing." She said softly chastising him like a pup. He opened his eyes to find her blue ones only a few inches from his, wide with worry. He had just reached out to crush her throat and she was worried about him? The miko was delusional. He snorted although it was only half heartedly.

The pain decreased and he probed himself once more on his elbows. He took the glass she was holding and swallowed it hole. It burned his throat and his belly as it settled there. He avoided looking at her as she fussed over how he reopened his wound causing it to bleed.

Kagome retrieved a new bandage removing the old one with a gasp. It was nearly all healed from the outside, his gut no longer able to be seen. Absent minded she traced her fingers along the muscles of his abdomen that she could not see before and marveled at how they contracted at her touch.

"What are you doing miko?" his deep voice made her jump and she quickly wiped the blood that had oozed out of the gash that still remained over his abdomen. Instead of looking as if he had been gutted it appeared as if he had only been slashed with a knife- not even deep enough to rip through the muscle.

"You've nearly all healed." she replied lamely as she sat back meeting his narrowed eyes. "You get gutted and it doesn't even leave a scar." she said softly more to herself then to him.

"Hn. Your healing power enhanced mine." he said simply any previous anger gone leaving only his indifferent tone.

"Would you like some fish?"

xoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxo ooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoo

Sango read the letter relieved that there was a chance her sister would soon return. She rolled her eyes as Inuyasha yelled at the children for being too loud. He put up a tough front but she knew if he truly hated them being around he would avoid them instead of seek them out.

_Kagome, that is great news. Jaken has not said much on the matter. Only that he had something to take care when he left and that he could not return until it was dealt with. This is the fourth day of your absence not counting your first disappearance. Just to warn you, Inuyasha is growing restless and I am not sure how much longer he will wait before seeking you out. Your supplies must be diminished by now?_

Sighing she allowed Kirara to play with Shippo and Rin before she returned to the miko.

* * *

**Yay new chapter!**

**Don't worry y'all- things are going to pick up :)**


	7. Red Meat

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter seven: Red Meat**

Two more days had passed and Kagome was pleased to see that on the sixth night of her care the youkai lord had nearly all recovered. He still seamed weak and walking seemed to hurt him more than he let on. The gash over his abdomen was all healed although it still caused him pain and remained bruised.

On the fifth day he told her he required clothes to which she had simply blushed and stated she had no kimono. She had then pulled sweat pants out that she had intended to give to Miroku a while back and offered them to him. He had accepted and then proceed to question her extensively of there origin.

But here they were on just outside of the cave looking up at the stars. It was surreal being here with him and she tried to fight the blush that spread over her cheeks as she thought of his extremely well defined chest. How could a man be nearly killed and still look that good without a shirt? Sesshoumaru being shirtless was turning into a huge distraction. She had even caught him bathing one morning and instead turning away she had stood there staring! That was until two gold eyes found her own and she was sure that she was going to melt into a puddle of mortification. Instead she quickly turned away and went for a walk. She was thankful that he had said nothing over the matter, probably had women gawking at him al the time. Arrogant ass.

After the night where he had tried to cut her throat open, he had been strangely agreeable. He allowed her to change his bandages and prepare him food. He even obliged her a few words every now and then, although it was mostly her rambling on and him no doubt trying to ignore her.

She took a bite of her meet and smiled at how she had come to be eating dear instead of fish.

"I need red meat." He had announced to her in the early morning to which she rolled her eyes.

"Well don't expect me to catch you a dear. You're lucky I managed a squirrel last night." She told him braiding her hair to the side. She was so bored with their situation she was actually wishing to join the others soon. Disappointment fluttered in her chest as she ignored the little voice in her head telling her that she wanted to get the know the silent youkai lord more.

Although she had done a lot of talking the last couple of days, the two seemed to have an unspoken agreement about what was not to be spoken of. He would not questions her reasons for saving him and she would not question how he had come to be so close to death.

"I will catch a dear." she could have sworn she had heard him sigh.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." she told him with concern, to which he had growled lightly at her. He hated when she "insulted" his abilities.

"I am fully capable of hunting miko."

And apparently he was right, as she was eating deer tonight. When she refused to skin he simply stated he had no problem eating the skin as well. It really was a pointless dispute since she had told him that she was fine with fish- deer wasn't something that she was use to eating anyway.

"You are dissatisfied with what I have provided for you?" one look at his eyes and she knew he was kicking himself for saying it but she couldn't help but think of how cute it all was. He was like a little kid who had brought her a gift to which she had turned her nose up to. A gift that was a dead deer. Oh she was surely loosing it. The end result was him not only skinning it but cooking it for her. To say she was shocked was an understatement and she was carefully to not act like she was out of fear of him finally coming to senses and removing her head from her body.

She finished her meal as she gathered the courage to ask him about what Sango had told her. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru removed his eyes from the stars and looked to the blue eyed miko sitting beside him. He hated to admit how damn relaxed he was at the moment. He had not intended to hunt for the miko but when she had refused to eat his kill something in his beast had been offend leading to his rather shameful actions. Had he really just cooked for the Inuyasha's wench? He never even cooked for Rin.

He blamed it on the respect he had gained for the girl. After all she had saved his life and although he hated to admitted he was now in debt to her. She had also restored his arm making that two debts. Damn her.

She was constantly chattering. Although she thought she was hiding it well he had already figured she was not of this world. How it could be possible he wasn't sure and any time he questioned she diverted the conversation to something he could care less about.

She spoke about her traveling pack, of her family, or Naraku and the jewel. He figured that most of the time she didn't think he was listening but he found himself drawn in by her voice and trying to understand how someone could be so selfless. Curiosity, he reasoned to himself, was a strong thing.

She spoke of Inuyasha occasionally as well. He had thought the would be mated soon and even asked her about it, resulting in a pleasant blush.

"Inuyasha and I do not have a relationship like that." her voice had sounded slightly bitter and he gathered there was a dark story there, not that he cared. He decided that it was soon time to depart from the girl. He should have in fact done so already, however he really wasn't sure on where to go next. He was no closure to finding the witch who had cursed him and he found himself dreading his next episode. He was a fallen youkai, fear was never something that he bothered himself with but he feared what he was becoming. He knew that he would soon lose himself to the curse if something was not done and he would die a shameful death as a mindless beast.

"I send a letter to my friends every morning to let them know I am well." she started talking and he was pulled from his thoughts. He had noticed the practice she spoke of as he had been slightly surprised at her ability to read and write. "She usually sends word back. A few days ago she informed me that Rin and Jaken arrived at the village we reside in." She paused here and he knew she must have noticed how tense he went and quickly he turned his face from hers.

"What else has she said?" She shivered slightly at his cold as steel voice. She had not heard the harsh tone sine they had their argument and while although his voice was never warm it was usually apathetic.

"Umm...they said you had been missing for over two moon cycles and the west has become unsafe for Rin." She watched as his jaw tightened and he clenched his fists.

His eyes seemed to be focused on something far away and she waited patiently for any reply, if he would reply at all.

Sesshoumaru knew that there would be a question in his leadership especially cause of how he left. In all honesty he hadn't expected his little problem to have taken him this long to fix.

"You will watch over Rin." he stated more then asked and Kagome hesitated to answer, his reply not really being what she hoped for.

"Of course." she finally answered and he stood to his feet.

"I could help you." she called after him and he turned his golden eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"I am not dead miko, I require your help no longer." his voice was so cold Kagome felt the need to move closer to the fire for comfort. He had said it so harshly and she found herself hurt by it. She was hoping that at least they could be allies as she knew friendship would be too much to ask for.

She was certain that that was the last of there predicament as he walked away but later the night as she was snug in her sleeping bag she felt him enter her barrier. She smiled as she allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the absence I am starting nursing school in a week and had alot of stuff to take care of. As well as a unexpected road trip. Anywho- I am posting two chapters as well as another chapter this friday. **

**Enjoy :)**


	8. Accusations

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter Eight: Accusations **

Inuyasha growled as Sango read Kagome's letter aloud.

"My companion has regained his strength and I'm sure within the next day will depart. I will not leave him until he does so, just to make sure that he is fully recovered." Silence filled the campfire before the hanyou exploded.

"That's it! I'm going to get her tomorrow whether she likes it or not. It's been a week!" he exclaimed. The others at the camp didn't really object, as they too missed their friend and were curious as to why she had kept her "companion" such a secret. She had let on no information about him in her letters, and knowing how kind their friend was they wanted to make sure that she was not being taken advantage of.

"We will go in the morning." Miroku concluded

"Feh! I am going alone, you'll will slow the whole thing down." Sango and the monk shared a look. If they let Inuyasha go alone who knows what could happen. Arguments between the miko and the Inu had become extremely heated in the last few months.

"We all will go to...diffuse the situation." he replied sagely to which Inuyasha yelled some obscenities before retiring to a tree for the night.

"Why do you think she is being so secretive Miroku?" The demon slayer asked for his ears only.

"Knowing Kagome I am sure she has her reasons." the possibilities were endless and he felt slightly guilty for not trusting her. "But she tends to get herself into some sticky situations."

xoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxo ooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoo

Kagome awoke to Sesshoumaru sitting near the entrance of the cave. He had apparently found clothing as he was dressed in a simply all white kimono, boots once more on his feet.

"'Morning." she mumbled to which he did not acknowledge. _I wonder why he came back?_ she wondered. "I am going to take a bath." Gathering her supplies she exited the cave going a little up stream.

She bathed quickly fearful that he would decided to leave in her absence. For some reason she felt the need to see him again, to speak with him one more time before they went back to hating each other. She dried off pulling on her skinny blue jeans and leather boots that went about mid calf. She was much more sensible about what she wore on her travels then before. The cool autumn hair hit her naked chest and she shivered as she strapped on her bra and pulled on her gray sweater.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl walked back to the cave, hair wet and combed out. He usually avoided looking at her. Not because she was so beneath him that she didn't deserve his full attention but because his thoughts on her looks were...disturbing.

He had always found the miko interesting. Her sapphire orbs were pulling and her strange clothes showed off way too much of her womanly curves. No he tried not to look at her because even he couldn't deny her attractiveness. "So I guess you'll be leaving soon?" she asked him a hint of sadness in her eyes and he simply inclined his head.

"I am twice in your debt miko." at this she smiled at him.

"You owe me nothing." she assured him but he knew his honor would not allow it. The wind blew and he brought his head slightly up smelling the scents it carried. He growled softly and saw her body tense up. Apparently they were soon to have visitors.

"Inuyasha slow down!" Sango and Miroku urged Kirara to go faster as Uh and Ah followed some ways behind them with Rin and Jaken. Apparently no one wanted to stay behind.

They touched down by a river the held a cave across from it. He could smell her all over this place as well his brother. A growl ripped through his throat. "Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh this is bad!" she panicked pacing before him and started fidgeting nervously. "You have got to get out here. Oh my God he is going to kill me!" He was growing annoyed very quickly be her behavior and reached out grabbing on to her shoulders forcing her to look at him.

"Seize this nonsense miko. I will deal with my brother." he told her before letting her go.

"No! No, you have to leave right now!" she told him hurriedly to which he raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you that I have healed enough to handle the hanyou." To this she only swatted at his arm earning her a growl. "Do not offend my person woman."

"Oh can it! I lied to all of them about you! Not to mention Inuyasha will feel so betrayed. Please just leave." he let her disrespect pass at seeing how distressed she really was.

"Very well but you should know that he will be able to smell this Sesshoumaru all over this place." She turned her back to him.

"I know but," She paused taking a deep breath, "It'll just be easier to deal with you not here." She said softly and he could see her reason.

"I will take my leave. As I said before, I am in your debt twice over." And just like that he was gone. Kagome sighed returning to the cave to clean up before she'd have to meet her fate.

Golden eyes watched as the hanyou landed across the river from where the miko had nursed him back to health. It was shameful not showing himself when the hanyou called, but he had told the miko he would not interfere so he would not. The cat youkai landed next and distantly he wondered why nor he or the miko had not noticed she did not return the day before. He pushed it from his mind as he watched the miko step out from the cave.

Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out from the cave to face her friends. In a instant Inuyasha had jumped the river landing right in front of her, fury in his eyes. "Where is he that bastard?! What the hell did he do to you?" he was looking her over for injury but found none.

"He isn't here." she told him shakily noting that Kirara had now landed on the river bank.

"What did he do to you?" he demanded grabbing her shoulders and shaking them with impatience. Across the river a dragon landed with Rin and Jaken on it.

"He didn't do anything Inuyasha." She replied as she jerked herself away from him turning her back to them all.

"Kagome what's going on?" Sango's voice asked her and she turned to face their confused looks.

"Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru was the person I was helping." she replied softly, her eyes watering at the hurt that flashed across their faces.

"What." Inuyasha's voice was dark with an edge and she turned her attention to him.

"He was dying okay?! I found him in the river almost dead! What was I suppose to do?!" she yelled at him her voice thick with emotion.

"Uh I don't know? Let him die!" the hanyou yelled back.

"Really Inuyasha you expect me to just walk away from someone who needed my help! Like you did to Hiru!" She accused and the hanyou went silent.

"That was different and you know it." he growled and she shook her head.

"No its not. He needed our help and you made me walk away and I trusted you and then he was dead!" a tear escaped her and the hanyou let out a frustrated growl.

"I think what we all need is a calm discussion." the monk stepped up being the voice of first it seemed the Inu hanyou was going to consent, however that was short lived.

"Fuck that!" He said his anger showing once more as he stepped closer to the miko. "How could you do this to me? He's tired to kill us over and over again! He has made my life a living hell!" he told her angrily and Kagome shook her head.

"I am sorry that I've hurt you, but I am not sorry that I saved him." He stepped closer to her and Kagome took two steps back.

"So what else have you'll been doing here, huh? I mean you can't expect my to believe someone hurt Sesshoumaru enough to were he was disabled for a week Kagome." he said darkly and she continued to back away from him.

"I don't know what you are referring to." she replied tightly and he laughed darkly at her.

Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to go teach the boy a lesson right then and there. However, he realized, it was not because he was insulting his honor- it was because he was insulting Kagome's. Still he held his place, it would not due to explain to his own pack where he had been. Not that he would have to explain anything to them anyway. He was completely committed to being a silent observer, that was until the hanyou did what he did next.

"Did you fuck him Kagome?" he didn't say it too loud but she knew the other must have heard it since they're pleading with him to back off stopped, all waiting for the answer.

Angry she pushed her aura against his with such a forcer that he had to take a step back. "How could you even ask me that?" she replied fiercely and the inu only grinned at her.

"Wow didn't take long for you to open your legs did it you wench, and here you had me waiting for four years." She moved to hit him for what he was saying but he beat her to it backhanding her so hard her head hit the cave wall hard enough to knock her out. Sango and Miroku moved to her quickly but they stopped short when suddenly the youkai lord in question appeared knocking Inuyasha to his feet.

"So you decided to show up you bastard." Inuyasha told him but the Diayoukai said nothing simply kicked him in the stomach hard enough for the wind to be knocked from him.

"You pathetic excuse of a life." he told him coldly crouching near his face and delivering a punch. "Leave here now if you wish to live."

"Why are you protecting her, huh? Was she that good?" he coughed and Sesshoumaru elbowed him hard successfully breaking his clavicle and rendering him unconscious with another hit to his face.

He stood looking at the astounded faces of her gang. "Take him back to the village and leave. I will return her when she is well." Glancing to the other side of the river. "Take Rin back as well." No one seemed to move as everyone was to overtaken by surprise to think of doing anything.

"Go." he growled out and they sprang to life. Ah and un taking to the sky, the monk and the demon slayer dragging Inuyasha to the cat youkai.

"Will she be okay?" he looked down to find the fox kit staring fearfully at the miko

"She will be returned." he answered simply and waited for them to leave. Once sure of there absence he went to the girl bending low to gather her in his arms and entered the cave that he could not seem to find an escape to.

His rage at Inuyasha for striking her was instantaneous. He did not question his motives, he just reacted. He assumed that it was because she was so undeserving of it. The hanyou had directed his anger for him to her and she had taken it on willingly. "Stupid girl."

It still surprised him how immense his rage was for the abuse against her. He settled her on what she had called her "sleeping bag" garbing one of her bandages and carefully cleaning and wrapping her head. He scoffed at the hanyou accusations of him bedding her.

It was idiotic to even suggest such a thing like that occurring. She was a human and he was a human hater after all. He looked her over pausing to watch the steady rise and fall of her chest. Yes she was attractive, but that did not mean he desired her.

Satisfied with his work he moved away from and waited for her to awake.


	9. Dig Deeper

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter Eight: Dig Deeper**

Kagome awoke to the setting sun and a massive headache. She winced as she brought her hand to the spot that was throbbing. Confusion filled her until her mind kicked into gear and reminded her what had happened. Eyes wide she looked around to find that she was in the cave that she had resided for a week now.

Sapphire eyes fell on the figure outside the cave and she carefully stood, ignoring the throbbing telling her that it'd be better if she just remained sitting.

"Sesshoumaru?" she called as she came closer to him, but he did not turn in response. "What happened?" she mumbled as she took a seat by him.

"The hanyou hit you." he replied indifferently

"Yeah but after that? I thought you had left?" She asked him feeling the bandage that she assumed he placed on her head. _How hard did he hit me?_

"I smelt Rin and Jaken and returned." he lied, not wanting to admit he had stayed around to ensure her well being.

"Oh." she replied softly and the two remained silent as the sun continued its decent.

"The hanyou had hit you before?" she didn't respond immediately and he shifted his eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of her.

"In the last year or so our arguments have been more and more...heated." she started slowly as if choosing the right words. "Especially in the last six months. He's pushed me, even bruised my wrist a couple of times but he's never hit me. It's why I lied about you. I knew he wouldn't understand me helping you."

He turned his eyes once more. In all honesty he could not even understand why the girl had chosen to save his life. She had said something about not being able to walk away from someone who needed help, but even was he qualified for that kind of selfless treatment? He who had tried to kill her on more then one occasion. Of course he had spared her life once or twice, though he hadn't planned on it. The miko had always been an enigma to him.

However, the hanyou hitting her- he could not excuse nor reason. "Worthless." he accused harshly without realizing he was saying it. She laughed a little then.

"Yeah well I get the joy of being with him almost everyday!" he noted the fake enthusiasm and smirked slightly. He had once thought the two to be lovers, now it seemed that that couldn't be further from the truth.

"We must return." he commented and she sighed

"If we must. I kinda liked this sidebar from reality." he had no clue what a "sidebar" was but he knew what she meant.

xoooxoooxoooxoooxooox

"He hit Kagome! I don't want to be near him!" The fox kit yelled as Sango tried desperately to diffuse the situation.

"Shippou I know you are upset but we have to discuss this calmly." she said tiredly.

"Sesshoumaru-sama was hurt! Sesshoumaru-sama was hurt so badly Kagome-chan had to help him!" the fearful voice of Rin filled the campfire.

"Humpf! Not too hurt to give the disgusting hanyou what he deserves!" Jaken professed with crossed arms.

"Can you all just shut up! I am the one with a broken damn face because of that bastard!" The hanyou in question exclaimed roughly.

"If he hadn't acted I would have!" Sango yelled back at him making his ears flat.

The sound of a staff hitting bronze sounded and all quieted as Miroku gave them all a stern look. "Although there is a reason for all this excitement, we need to remain calm less we wake the whole village. Kagome will be back soon and we will all have a discussion then. As for now I say we all get some rest." No one spoke but they slowly shuffled off preparing for the night.

"No one seems to agree with me that she was wrong for helping that bastard." Inuyasha grumbled when him and the monk were alone.

"We are all confused by it but what we think was wrong was you _hitting _her so hard she was knocked unconscious." the monk said harshly before turning to leave the hanyou to his thoughts.

xoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxoooxooox

Panic coursed through her replacing her initial confusion as she tried in vain to run. She could never out run him, or even out smart him. A fierce growl carried through the sky and she shuddered as she tripped and fell to her knees. The tear of tree limbs could be heard and she knew it was soon to be over. He'd rip her flesh as easily as those branches, but what had happened? Hadn't they bonded or something? An hour ago they were watching the sun go down and now she was running for her life from him. No, something was going on here that wasn't quite right.

She had packed up the camp and he had waited patiently informing her that he would be returning her to camp. They fussed a few minutes over her walking which ended in him commanding that she "seize her chatter" and allow him to carry her. He also stated that there was nothing less he wanted to do than be so physically close to her, but he did not want her falling out from her injury. After all she was weak human. Oh she always managed to catch the charming ones didn't she. Instead of carrying her, he formed some cloud looking thing and forced her step on it with him.

And everything was fine. They took off to the sky as she marveled the sight of the ground becoming farther away. She felt safe with him, and fully trusted that he wouldn't allow her to fall.

Then suddenly, the cloud beneath her vanished and before she could scream strong arms were around her. She could feel that he was shaking and the only thing she had time to think was that maybe he had been hit. Before she could even ask if they had been, they hit the ground and he used his body to break the fall. Ignoring the fact that she was now laid on top of him she gasped as looked down to find him thatching as if fighting something within.

The strips on his cheek bone were jagged, the crescent moon on his forehead blood red. She quickly moved away from him as his eyes opened wide to revile crimson.

"Sesshoumaru?" she questioned and received a deadly growl.

"Run. Now." his voice came out not his own but instead deep and unsteady, almost as if he had forgotten how to form the words. "Now!" it was half a yell half a growl and something snapped in her, as she turned and ran for her life.

Something was wrong. Sesshoumaru was the vision of control and yet now he seemed no better then Inuyasha when he gave into his youkai side. What the hell was going on?

Sesshoumaru had felt it come on this time. Immediately he pulled all his youkai into him in an attempt to fight the episode that he knew would soon over take him. Although he held his beast at bay for a considerable amount of time, he was soon overtaken. He had told the girl to run and she had, but he knew it would not be enough. The curse was a strong one and he Sesshoumaru was helpless to fight it. His beast would tear her to shreds and he would watch through crimson eyes. Even knowing so, he fought like he had not before, but nothing could reign his beast back in.

Her scent was still close by and he could smell the mixture of salt in it. He felt a pain from within and realized he could simply not live with himself if he killed her. He tore through the tree and found sapphire innocent eyes looking him over, tears falling silently down her face. He wanted to yell at her to run to defend herself, but he could not. Even if he could what good would it do? She would never be able to overpower him.

Kagome stared up at him as he made his way to her. His movements weren't fluid as they usually were, they were jerky. His face twitched and his crimson eyes had no sense in them.

She could not find her voice as he crouched before her. His head turning like a confused puppy. It would have been cute if she wasn't so sure he was going to eat her alive in a few minutes. He brought his face to her neck and she turned away unknowingly giving him greater access. She heard what she was sure was a purr of approval and jumped when she felt something wet come in contact with her neck. He growled at this, pinning her to the ground and she whimpered in his hold trying in vain to escape him.

Sesshoumaru was fighting a losing battle. In fact- he was fighting an already lost battle. He knew that the curse took any control he could have and then forced him to watch as his beast was allowed to run without restraint like an common lowly youkai. Hence far, his beast had killed anyone it came in contact with but if that wasn't good enough it was becoming aroused by Kagome. The only thing worse then knowing his hands had killed the girl was knowing that he had forced himself on her before doing it. She was not inu and could not possibly have known that the way she turned her neck and whimpered only egged his beast on.

Kagome felt him between her legs and begin to cry heavily. This could not be happening. This was not Sesshoumaru- this was some mindless beast. "Sesshoumaru stop, please stop. I don't know whats wrong with you but please stop!" she cried desperately and suddenly the hold on her arms slackened. Opening her eyes she was discouraged to still see crimson eyes on her. They searched hers for a few seconds and she had hope. Then they narrowed and a fierce growl ripped from the youkai's chest as he brought her to her feet and threw her like a doll.

She met the ground hard and felt the air knocked out of her. Scrambling to her knees she watched in horror as the now furious mindless Sesshoumaru stalked towards her. Not knowing what else to do she held up her hands and prayed to every Kami she knew that they would both somehow survive this.

* * *

**Sorry for the absence! Nursing school is no joke apparently :|**

**I will try my best to at least update every two weeks. **

**Nothing speeds up updates like reviews :)**


	10. It Was a Cold Night

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter Ten: It was a cold night**

His beast had taken her pleas as rejection and had reacted as any mindless beast would- in anger. Although he was curious as to why his mindless beast self could even think of laying with Kagome, to his horror this scene was not over yet and he was still being forced to watch as his beast made its way back to the miko, this time nothing but death on its mind.

However, death did not befall the miko that night. He watched as she managed to raise her hands up and a purple light suddenly engulfed him. Instead of placing a protective barrier around herself, she had placed one around him. At first he was sure it wouldn't work but within seconds his beast was clawing at the barrier and throwing himself against it wildly. Once again he noted what a disgrace he was, if he was in his right mind there was no way this barrier would hold. The miko's wide eyes told him that she didn't actually think that it was going to work either.

Not only had it stopped his advancements but it was slowly draining his youkai, the purity of the barrier becoming too much. The more youkai he expelled the more the barrier took, shrinking in size till he felt like he would soon suffocate inside it. Finally blackness filled his mind and he could only hope that this was over.

Kagome remained where she was sniffling away the last of her tears as she stared at the lifeless body of Sesshoumaru. He was still alive, she could feel his life, but she had somehow rendered him out of consciousness. That in itself was a sign that something was terribly wrong. The Sesshoumaru she knew would have had no problem breaking free of the barrier that she had constricted around him.

As the adrenaline began to leave her system she was reminded that she was smack dab in the middle of the woods on a cool autumn night. Shivering she stepped carefully around him hoping to retrieve her backpack.

When she returned he was still as lifeless as before. Gathering some wood she started a fire, pulled out her sleeping bag and settled in for a night of no rest. She was dead tired, the knot on her head still throbbed and being thrown roughly on the ground did not help either, but how could she sleep after what had happened? What if Sesshoumaru awoke as he was when he fell asleep? And if he didn't, she wanted answers.

He was always drained after his episodes- as he called them. They took all his energy and it usually took a day of rest to replenish what was taken. When he opened his eyes he stretched his senses, half hoping the miko would have ran by now. But even before he felt her gentle presence he knew that she would be there, waiting for him. One because he was sure she'd want to know what had happened and two because it was her nature to put herself in ridiculous situations that could in the end be the death of her.

"Miko." he said it softer then he wished as he moved to sit up. She was staring at him across the fire, eyes suspicious and unblinking. It did not fit her to be silent, he thought suddenly. Inhaling he smelt strawberries and cream infiltrated his nostril. He remembered the first time he had taken in her scent. It was when she had saved Rin from a certain sickness. He had done it without really thinking but was surprised when her scent was so...alluring. Of course he had immediately shut that line of thought down. There was no fear in her scent though and a small frown found its ways to his mouth. He had nearly raped and killed her and she _still _did not fear him? _No she does not fear this me. _He thought remembering the thick waves of fear that had been rolling off her before.

It seemed as if a few minutes had passed before either had spoken, but in truth it was only a few seconds.

"You know...this has been such a crappy day!" She finally exclaimed her eyes watering up in the process. "First I took a freezing cold bath! Then my best friend comes and slaps me so hard that I knock out all because I helped his older brother. Then said older brother, who at least should call me a friend seeing that I healed him and all- goes all crazy and licks me!"

She was so worked up she was breathing hard and she ended that rant with him licking her? Seriously the girl needed to get her priorities straight. "Friend, miko?" it was a weak reply but he was simply too stubborn to explain himself without her directly asking him.

She let out a frustrated growl- an impressive one actually- and threw her sleeping bag off of her, stomping up to him. "Listen here you arrogant stubborn youkai! You almost killed me! And you also licked me which is actually more confusing than you killing me! So I am not moving until you tell me what the hell got into you, damn it!" He assumed that she was also sleep deprived.

"Stir the fire and sit, miko." he told her calmly. Although she made her voice sound tough as if she were mad at what had happened he could read in her eyes that she was worried. Even after all that had happened she was concerned of his well being. Ridiculous.

She looked as if she might argue but she did as he said bringing her sleeping back closer to him. "So what happened?" she finally asked showing that she was ready to hear what he had to say.

"I have been cursed." He admitted. He looked into the fire instead of her, not really wanting to see her sapphire orbs widening with wonder.

"Last winter I traveled to the northern mountains in search of a youkai that had betrayed me. He was from the wolf clan and there were rumors that he had told Naraku how to infiltrate my fortress. The mountains in the North are the coldest in Japan, in winter few will travel them, even youkai avoid them.

"Along my travels I came across a lame woman who was seeking shelter. She asked for my kimono saying that a youkai of my stature hardly needed it. She explained that there was a village near by and if I only returned her there then she would give me a rare herb that I would come to treasure above anything else.

"I told her I would not help her and turned away from her. In an instant I felt her aura spike to one of great energy. When I turned back I saw a taller hooded figure. She proceeded to tell me that I would be cursed although at the time I did not know how. She disappeared before I could kill her."

_"From this moment you will be cursed Sesshoumaru of the West. You will lose yourself to yourself. You will become a beast and left to your own demise you will do nothing but kill and destroy as it seems that is all that matters to you."_

_All he could see were the red lips below the hood. What he felt from here was not quite youkai but emanate energy._

_"What are you?" he asked the woman and she only smirked._

_"You do not head my words, Sesshoumaru?" It was not uncommon for him to be known, after all he was the Lord of the West. But the fact that this figure knew him bothered him greatly._

_"To kill and destroy is hardly a curse for one such as myself." he responded coldly stepping closure to her._

_"Ah but you choose when to kill and when to destroy. You pride yourself on control don't you?" at this she pushed back her hood, her long curly black hair unwinding until it hit the white snow. Her eyes were silver and they narrowed in on him. "I will take everything you so cherish away from you, and you will be helpless to stop me Lord of the West. This is your fate, a fate only I can change."_

_He had moved to slice her throat then, but she had disappeared into the snow leaving no trace she was ever there at all._

_"_Nearly three moon cycles ago, the first sign of the curse showed. My beast took over. Mindless and without direction. It killed and destroyed everything in sight. I was aware of everything happening but could do nothing to stop the occurrences. The third time it happened, I was close to harming Rin. It was then I left the west in search of the witch that had cursed me. The episodes became longer, and as you might now assume, it was what caused me to become injured. One of my enemies happened upon me. Although I kept my strength, my beast knows no reason."

Kagome listened to his story, all the while becoming so angry at whoever it was that had cursed him. Sure, he was wrong to turn a poor little old lady away but, come on? What youkai wouldn't? He may not be compassionate or caring but there were youkai way worse then Sesshoumaru. So this was why he had left the west? To find who had done this to him, but two months had passed and he had not found her? A world where Sesshoumaru's mindless beast was on the loose was not pretty. How many had he already killed?

"She can't be a witch." she spoke it more to herself but she noticed golden eyes were on her and that she had an audience. Licking her lips she sat up. "This is not a normal curse, Sesshoumaru. To do this someone would have to have some real authority."

"What are you saying miko?" he questioned her as she leaned even closer to him as if she was scared to speak to loudly.

"You looking for a spirit Sesshoumaru. Maybe even a Kami." She whispered at him to which he almost snorted at.

"What use does a Kami, or a spirit, have to curse this Sesshoumaru?" She leaned back as she shrugged.

"Did you sense youkai coming from her?" she asked to which he did not answer. It seemed the miko knew the answer already anyway. "A dark miko would never be able to place a curse binding you to slowly lose yourself to your beast. Even for a dark miko, that would be out of her power. You are still no closer to finding her right?"

To this he shot her a glare and she smirked. "I am telling you, it's a spirit or something."

"And how is one to locate such a thing?" he questioned still not quite believing as she shrugged and stifled a yawn.

"They are found when they want to be found. Have you tried going back to the spot where you saw here?" He had. But he couldn't be sure where the spot was and the woman had not left a trace of her. Not to mention he had been unable to find the village she spoke up though he supposed that had probably been a lie.

"Yes but there was no trace of her." he retorted.

"Hmm...Well we should go there first. You were simply looking for a women then. Now you know you're looking for something more." He was quite sure if he went back he would find nothing. After all it wasn't exactly an easy journey especially in the winter. There were things in the mountain that made it difficult for even him to navigate them. Wait- had she just said _we?_

"We miko?" he questioned dangerously at her noting that she had already closed her eyes.

"Yes we. I am going to help you." He growled at her and her eyes shoot open. He almost felt bad knowing that her sudden fear was probably a flashback to his beast side.

"I want no more help from you." he grounded out and she sat up once more.

"Well too bad Sesshoumaru! You're stuck with me! Don't you think having a miko around might help when searching out some spirit?!" She had a point but that didn't mean he wanted her help. He would do this on his own. "And you can't possibly think I am going to let you go around in craze killing innocent people left and right!"

He looked away from her and Kagome felt guilt whelp up inside her. "Look I know its not your fault, but you can't do this alone. I stopped you with my barrier. When these- episodes- come I can stop you." She told him more quietly.

"And If there comes a time when you are unable to hold me back? What then?" He met her eyes, his voice soft with curosity as if truly wanting to hear her answer.

"Well, I guess I will deal with that when I get there." it sounded lame even to her and he snorted at her.

"You have a death wish." he told her, voice once more indifferent.

"Maybe, but either way I am coming with you."

* * *

**Thank you for all the feedback and followers :]**

**Think I'll post another soon. This story has about 31 chapters and leaves off in need of a sequel. Maybe I should start on that. Haha.**


	11. Stolen Kisses

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter Eleven: Stolen Kisses**

"Lady Kemeno, I've told you all that I know." The small toad demon coward before the pacing, extremely upset Inu youkai.

"It will be four moon cycles that he had be absent soon enough. I cannot keep the questions at bay much longer. I sent you out with questions and you come back with lies." It was true, and he knew that she would know that he was hiding something. Sesshoumaru had after all learned the art of detection from his mother. After leaving Rin with Inuyahsa's gang he had returned to the West knowing that the Lady would be expecting him. He was,however, hesitant to tell her what he had witnessed at the cave. Firstly because he hardly knew they story and secondly because she would not take well to Sesshoumaru being injured and in the care of miko. No he feared her, but he feared his Lord more.

"You are useless Jaken." the lady grumbled coming to a stop by a window. "The courts are in an uproar. If no one can give me answers I will find them myself. You are dismissed from the west Jaken, do not return unless your lordship decides to return to his post." She walked from him without another look and the toad demon scrambled sure that she would kill him if he remained.

xooxooxoox

Shower's were amazing things. In fact she had been in this one for the better part of an hour. She sat as she let the hot water hit her and she thought through everything in her head.

Sesshoumaru had insisted that she not help him, even though she was dead set on it. The next morning when they arrived in Keade's village she had made a beeline for the well, only staying long enough to tell Sango that she would be back to explain everything in two days. She also warned Sesshoumaru that if he left without her that she would track him down, most likely dying in the process.

_"Do you want my death on your hands?!" she threatened him and she could have sworn he rolled his eyes at her._

_"You mistake me for a caring creature." he had replied to which she had only laughed lightly_

_"Maybe so. But I am not mistaken about your honor."_

To that he had said nothing so she assumed that he agreed to wait for her return. She had briefly explained about the function of the well and he insisted on "seeing her off", although she assumed he was more curious about the well then her safety. She did not see Inuyasha, which was really what she was avoiding. Traveling with Sesshoumaru may not be so bad seeing that she would get away from the irksome dog. Not much of a trade seeing as Sesshoumaru didn't real care for her well being either. The fact that he was in debt to her was probably all that kept her alive. She had spoken the truth to him though. To leave him on the loose killing innocent people was not something that she could do. Inuyasha would just say the answer was to kill him, and that would not fly with her either. After all she just spent a week nursing him back to health and it was wrong.

She sighed as she stood, leaning to turn off the shower. Telling Inuyasha was going to be tough. Even though he would be sorry that he hit her, she was willing to bet all the guilt in the world wouldn't stop him from blowing up about her putting the hunt for Naraku on hold in favor of helping his hated half-brother. No that was not going to go over well at all.

But those were all things that she would worry about tomorrow. For tonight she was going to get good sleep in her twenty first century bed.

xooxooxooxoox

"Where is Kagome you bastard?" Sesshoumaru glanced over at his half-brother before once more closing his eyes and leaning into the tree he sat under. He could tell it was taking all of Inuyasha's willpower to not attack him, and he assumed that it would eventually be overturned.

As for the girl in question, she was presumably down a well and 500 years in the future. Completely absurd and strangely true. The girl was full of strange occurrences and ideals actually. Like the idea to follow him on his highly personal and seemingly endless quest to control his beast.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Oh yes his brother. He opened his eyes again to the hanyou who was almost shaking with pent up anger.

"Home." he answered simply before once more closing his eyes, dismissing him knowing that it would set him off.

"No shit asshole, when is she coming back? And why the hell are you still here?!" He was really such a bother. As for his questions, he assumed the girl would be back today sometime as she had said that she would return in two days-soemthing about supplies she had said. How she hadn't broke her pathetic human back by now he wasn't sure.

"I am waiting for the return of the miko. Perhaps she would have explained this all to you if you, Inuyasha, hadn't knocked her skull against a rock." And there it was.

"You damn.." the rest of the hanyou's idle threat was not heard as he jumped at Sesshoumaru sword transformed. The Lord of the west smirked as he jumped to his feet, welcoming the distraction.

Kagome emerged from the well anxious about what was about to unfold. Running across Japan with Sesshoumaru was enough to make her vomit but telling Inuyasha and her friends was going to be a task within itself. She paused after taking a few steps, wondering what it was that felt so off. The distance sound of metal hitting metal came to her ears and she stretched her senses before running blindly towards the direction they were coming from. It was one of the lessons that she had learned. Use your strengths not your weakness.

"Those damn Inus." she mumbled under her breath as she made her way to the battle that was taking place.

"What the hell did you do to her in that cave?!" the hanyou breathed heavily leaning on his sword as Sesshoumaru simply raised a brow at him. This had been going on for a couple of hours at least. Fighting, questions, more fighting, demands ect. A gust of wind brought a familiar smell to him and sheathed his sword.

"Feh! You giving up?" The hanyou wore a grin on his face until he too caught the scent on the wind.

"Hardly so." the elder responded dryly.

As if on cue the girl came into sight. She wore those strange clothing again that clung to her legs and curves leaving little to imagination. Her eyes looked the two brothers over with irritation.

"Oh Kagome!" The monk spoke. Him and the youkai slayer had come to intervene but once they realized that it was pointless they had settled for watching. Luckily they had not brought the children with them.

"Hey guys, sorry I left unannounced I just needed a break." She told him apologetically. The monk nodded and opened his mouth to share his understanding surely but was interrupted by-

"Like hell you did! You had already taken a whole week break if you don't remember." Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms. Sapphire eyes cut into him so hard, Sesshoumaru was sure the hanyou would melt into the ground as she move toward him, her anger flowing off her in waves.

"You are the last person that should tell me anything! Maybe I needed to go home and nurse the bruise you left on my cheek and the bump on the back of my head! Or did you forget about that Inuyasha!?"

The hanyou's ear flattened as he looked to the ground. "Kagome...I didn't mean to I-"

"I don't care what you meant to do! You hit me- and really hard, do you get that?"

"Yeah but..." the hanyou looked around before looking at her once more. "Can't we go somewhere and talk about this alone?" he said softer and lower and their eyes locked for a few seconds.

"No. I am not going anywhere with you." she huffed as she walked past him making her way to the village. "Oh and...SIT!"

xoooxoooxoooxooox

Sango and Miroku sat across the fire, cool wind making the demon exterminator's hair shift. "And you are dead set on this?" Miroku spoke and Kagome nodded. She had told that she would be traveling with Sesshoumaru to aid him in the search for something that he needed. She decided that leaving out the details was the best option.

"Kagome...are you leaving us? Is that what this is? You've finally had enough of Inuyasha and now you're leaving." Sango's tearful expression made Kagome's stomach drop with guilt-she could always make that happen.

"You've already been away so long." Shippou looked close to tears and she softly patted his head.

"No that's not it at all Sango. Although lately I haven't wanted to be around Inuyasha, he will always be my friend and I will always love him." She knew that the hanyou would be listening, even if she had reserved a separate conversation for him. "This _thing _that Sesshoumaru is looking for, it is very important. If we don't find it then a lot of innocent people will die."

"And he asked for you help?" Miroku asked gently and she shook her head, knowing that the elder brother was probably also listening. "No I insisted. I can't rest when I know innocent people will be dying." The monk eyed her wearily.

"I understand that, Kagome, I really do. What we are concerned about is your safety. Who will protect you from this secret evil?" she did not answer right away and she felt as if Miroku could see right through her. He had a way of figuring her out.

"This evil...I am immune to it." she told him and looked away into the trees. "Well I think its time I go speak with Inuyasha." She stood abruptly and walked away leaving her friend to question her behavior.

"What could she possibly be talking about?" Sango asked softly

"What ever it is...it's demonic."

"Inuyasha?" She walked slowly through the woods knowing that he was around her somewhere. "I know you're out there. Come down so we can talk about this."

"So now you want to talk?" She jumped at his nearness and refrained from screaming.

"Yeah I've had some time to cool down." His amber eyes grew soft in the moon light as he took a step toward her.

"Kagome I..." she shook her head holding up her hand.

"It's fine." He stopped in his advancement towards her taking in the hard look in her eyes. She had become so strong and independent he wasn't even really sure when it had happened.

"I don't want you to go with him. He's dangerous." He told her firmly. _More so then you think. _She thought to herself.

"I have to Inuyasha. If I don't lives will be lost." she reasoned turning from him. Lying to the others was one thing but she knew that Inuyasha would see it in her eyes, maybe even smell it in her scent.

"Then tell me what's really going on. Why do you have to go and why would Sesshoumaru even care about lives being lost? Does this have something to do with why he hasn't returned to the west?" his voice took on an angry tone and she turned back to face him.

"There's been a curse set on a village in his territory. He's is powerless to stop it and so I am going to help him." It was far from the truth but she was hoping Inuyasha would buy it.

He huffed. "Since when is Sesshoumaru powerless?" He looked to the moon. "You're hiding something from me...but you've been hiding for some time now." Her eyes widened at his words. He never spoke about them, it was one of the reasons Kagome had been so hurt by it all.

She moved closer to him until she was only an arm lengths away. "You pushed me away." she told him softly and he brought his eyes to hers.

"I'll only hurt you. No matter what, I will always hurt you." He looked so weak in that moment that Kagome felt her heart break. She was reminded of the days she longed for his affection and how she had never received it. Had he refused, in a way, to protect her?

So lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice that he had moved in, closing the distance between them until his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened once more but she did not move away. The kiss was light but he lingered near her face. "Come back to me Kagome." That was all that he said before jumping off into the night. She stood for a couple of minutes in shock not sure how to feel about what just happened. Slowly anger seeped into her and tears welled up in her eyes.

So after all this time he thought he could just kiss her and take back the last year? He thought she'd still have feelings for him and want him now that he felt his spot was being threatened? And by Sesshoumaru! Her wounds that he caused her had just began to heal and here he was selfishly ripping them open again. What a great way to waste her first kiss.

Taking a deep breath she turned and slowly made her way back to the village. She knew that Sesshoumaru wanted to leave early in the morning and she would need her rest. She was unaware of the pair of golden eyes watching her she mumbled to herself all the way back so low that even he couldn't pick it up.

Morning found Sesshoumaru in a rather grumpy mood. He was upset that he had to wait so long before resuming his search. He was irritated that the miko had insisted on

coming with him. And he was confused as to why Inuyasha and the miko's kiss kept replaying in his mind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is leaving again?" came Rin's voice and looked down to her. Jaken had informed him of what was happening in the West and it left him with a sense of urgency to find the witch who had cursed him. Or whatever the hell she was.

"Yes Rin. You will stay here with Jaken until I return." She seemed sad but nodded in obedience. His attention was brought to the miko walking out of the hut.

"Okay I'm ready!" she smiled brightly he only narrowed his eyes at her, his pride still stinging from the fact that she was coming along to keep an eye on him.

Even with her declaration of being ready, it was another hour before they left. Her friends seemed to insist on delaying her departure, probably in hope that she would change her mind. He was mildly surprised that the hanyou did not make an appearance. He spent the hour with Rin who seemed willing to spend it by his side rambling on about different things that she would do in his absence.

Their leaving was slightly awkward; Kagome continued to beam and wave until she knew they were out of sight. She sighed as her arm fell to her side and her smile diminished. And then the silence stretched as she knew that it would. She was forced to think of her friend who had not come to see her off, which left her troubled. What was going on with Inuyasha?

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews and the followers. This was originally split into two chapters but it would have made for a boring twp chapters since it's kind of transitional stuff.**

**Send me some love!**


	12. In the Darkness of the Night

**The Games of Fate**

**Part One: Cursed**

**Chapter 12: In the Darkness of the Night**

Kagome pulled her sweater tighter around her as she shivered slightly. It was nearing the end of fall and she knew that soon the winter would come to greet them. _Good thing I'm heading to the coldest place in all Japan. _

Sighing she looked around once more for Sesshoumaru. Traveling with him was as much as she expected it to be. Although he wasn't quite so cold, he was distant and mostly silent. Occasionally he would actually answer her questions but he never once had asked her one or tried to start a conversation with her. She would not say that she missed Inuyasha, it was more so that she missed the company.

Poking the fire with a stick she shivered once more as she wondered how long it took for the guy to hunt. She was thankful that he had not had another one of his "episodes" in the week they had already been traveling. Although she was fairly confident that she could hold him at bay like she had done before she wasn't too willing to try it out just yet. A scream in the distance brought her instantly to her feet and she used her senses trying to figure out where it could have come from.

With one last look around for the taiyoukai she grabbed her bow and arrow and set out. Perhaps he'd be happy with her absence? Either way it didn't matter, she wasn't about to let someone who needed help fend for themselves if she could help it. That was, after all, what had gotten her self into this mess in the first place.

Golden eyes scanned where he had left the girl although he could tell easily by her lingering sent that she was not there and had not been there for at least an hour. He debated going after her or not. She had made the decision to leave and she should deal with the consequence. Of course he had not been very forthcoming about the area that they were in and about a particular...enchantment... not too far away.

His hunt had taken longer than normal, although he had planned it that way. The girl was maddening with her constant chatter and foreign ideas. He wasn't sure if she knew just how much she annoyed him, or if she was really that laking in intelligence. The taiyoukai turned in the direction of her scent knowing that his honor would not allow him to leave her now.

_She huddled in the shack, shaking in fear. It had been a long while since she had actually succumbed to fear. Since she had mastered her miko abilities, she had found great confidence that resulted in a steady calm nature in the face of adversity. This however was different._

_This youkai was pure evil- maybe on the same level as Naraku. And he wanted her. Nothing made her blood run colder. A youkai trying to kill her was something that she could deal with. Even being killed seemed more favorable then being violated._

_A whimper sounded next to her and she reached over to hold Hiru tighter. She had only met the inu youkai a week prior. She had come along the village in one her solo walks. Hiru hardly went to her waist and was being sorely abused in the both human and youkai village- where for the most part humans were slaves._

_Her heart had melted for the pup and she rose up to defend him. She seriously had a problem with acting before she could think things through. As a result she had been bound and gaged and left for the leader of the village to decided her fate. To her credit, this really did not scare her. She had after all been kidnapped many times and knew that inevitably Inuyasha would come to rescue her if she could not find her way out the situation._

_The leader's name was Mokonsum. He was tall and broad with thick leathery dark skin and he coincidently had a shard in his skull- not that she could really do anything about it. It wasn't until she was brought before him that Kagome really began to fear. He had come very close to taking her against her will more then once over the last week and she never stopped fighting his advances, which only enticed him more._

_She had been taken to this shack that was covered with a thick barrier when the village had come under attack and she could only hope that it was because Inuyasha had come. "Don't worry Hiru, my friends have come to help us and we'll both make it out of here."_

_As soon as she spoke the words, the barrier seemed to fall and she stood to her feet, fully believing that it would be Inuyasha, but her heart dropped at the sight of youkai she feared._

_"Oh my lovely. We must leave. Your hanyou has destroyed my village, but I will not let him take you."_

Sesshoumaru circled her slowly watching her small body tremble and her eyes tighten as she relived no doubt a bad memory or worst nightmare. When ever he tried to reach for her to remove her from this place, he found he could not even get an arms length near her. The field where he stood was enchanted, though not in a good way. It was home to the dark spirits, a graveyard of bitter souls that wanted nothing but to entrap others in their misery.

It was said that hundred of years ago there was once a thriving village. The people of the village were blessed by the Kami themselves. It so happened that there lived a princess there who had captured the heart of a Kami and he desired her. The princess loved a lowly servant though and she turned down the Kami. Furious with her rejection he destroyed the whole village on the night of the last full moon of autumn. But his fury did not end there, for even in death the princess refused him. So the Kami sentenced her whole village to limbo, forcing them to always relive the day he destroyed them.

As the legend goes, every autumn the angry souls rise up and entrap all who travel near the erie land, taking their souls and forcing them to live in their nightmares. He had thought it only legend as he had never actually witnessed it with his own eyes, but the miko withering on the ground was proof that the old legend was at least partially true. He too felt the pull on his soul, telling him to sleep, which was no doubt how the victims came to such fates as the miko did now. Of course he was a superior being and it would have no effect on him.

"Let the miko free." he spoke evenly into the night.

_"Concerned for her are you youkai?" _A distinct female voice sounded in his ears.

"It is in my interest that she not be trapped by you." he answered evenly and the voice laughed at him.

_"You are Sesshoumaru of the west...It would be wonderful to have your soul."_

"What use is a soul to you?" he questioned, mildly interested in the answer.

_"We the souls of cruel punishment have always believed if we captured enough innocent souls the cries would be heard in the heavens and they would have no choice but to free us all."_

"You are foolish to believe that you can control the Kami." a figure formed before him and took on the shape of a female.

_"Your soul would be most valuable, since you have captured the eye of the fates."_ he narrowed his eyes taking a step closer to the thing. _"Caught your interest have I? Yes I know all about your predicament. If you are to fall into my fields and sleep you be living your nightmare forever- stuck inside a beast you can not control."_

Sesshoumaru growled growing tired of her talk. "Tell me how to retrieve the girl. I care not for your words." The figure smirked at him and kneeled by the miko.

_"Such a pure soul...it was easy to take her. She didn't even fight." _Once more she stood and looked over to Sesshoumaru. "_When the sun rises, whoever is still in a deep slumber is taken forever. If you care enough to save her, enter her slumber and convince her it isn't real...but I warn you, even you can't fight the effects of this place forever."_

And with that she was gone and the cold air swept over him as he weighed his options. He doubted that he would fall to the effects of this place, although as of lately he had been humbled. Kneeling as the figure did by the miko he once more reached out to touch her, only slightly surprised when he was able too.

_You have until sunrise Sesshoumaru of the West._

He heard the words and within seconds he felt his body slump next to hers' and his soul was pulled into darkness.

* * *

**Nursing school has taken over my life. My brain is completely fried so I apologize in advance if there are mistakes all over the place. Thank you for all the support! [ even you silent ones ;) ]**


	13. What nightmares are made of

The Games of Fate

Part One: Cursed

Chapter 13: What nightmares are made of

He awoke to the sound of screams. Bringing himself to his feet he fought hard to remember how he had gotten on the ground and where he was, but found that his brain was telling him it was hardly important. He need only concern himself with the matter at hand which was...the miko. Reality returned to him, and with a new determination he set out to find the miko. The village he walked through was nearly all burnt down and it seemed that it had just been raided. Distantly he noted that it looked oddly familiar, perhaps the miko was reliving an old memory.

"...leave him alone, okay? I'll go willingly!" her voice carried to him and he couldn't ignore the immediate stress in it. Sounded like she was sacrificing herself for someone else once again. He was beginning to see she did this quite often

He felt as if his footsteps were weightless as he walked into the shack her voice carried from. Anger rose up in him at the sight of her slumped on her knees. Her clothes were torn and bruises and cuts covered her skin. Behind her was an inu pup who by the way he clung to her was depending on her for protection. Finally he gazed at the youkai in the room, immediately knowing him to be a minor lord of the south. She seemed not to notice him and he assumed her mind would not except him since he did not belong in the original memory.

"Willingly? I don't think I would like you as much willingly." Turning he stretched out his senses wondering where Inuyasha was.

"Just let him go!" He felt her aura spike but the youkai he knew to be Mokonsum crushed it down forcibly with his own. Golden eyes watched as he took measured steps to the miko, wondering how it was he was suppose to get the miko to notice him.

"And tell me, girl, what will you give me." her legs were kicked apart and Sesshoumaru knew well the youkai's intentions. Pulling out his sword he swiftly brought it through the tiger youkai, but it simply slide right through him to no avail.

The miko had hesitated at his question her legs shaking slightly. Mokonsum paused in his advancement and looked over his shoulder. "Your hanyou will be here soon. I will deal with him first. The pup I will let go if you behave."

With a smirk the youkai bent over tightening the straps on to both of their wrist. "These have my youkai in them, short of my death you'll never get them off."

The memory seemed to grow hazy here and after a single blink the scene had changed. She was no longer in the hut but just outside the village, the hanyou in front of her. "Inuyahsa, Hiru's still in there! I told him I would be back! We have to go back now!"

Tears were in her eyes and Sesshoumaru found himself curious to find out just how much time had passed, as the sun had already made its decent.

"I told you he's safe! I got him out, but if we get him now that bastard is going to get away!" She seemed confused at his words, as if trying to piece together a puzzle.

"But...But I saw him still in that hut...how did you get him out?"

"Enough Kagome! We're going after him and we're getting his shard!" She struggled against her binds, seemingly ignore him. As she continued to argue with him, Sesshoumaru was left wondering how much time was passing in the real world, he tried to think of a way to break through her dream. "Miko."

There was no responses as the girl was now about to be forcefully carried off by Inuyasha. Flaring his aura he saw the way she paused a confused look coming on to her face, the image of Inuyasha getting ready to take to the trees came to a halt. "Kagome." he said forcefully as he sent his aura once more.

"...Sesshoumaru?" confused sapphire eyes took him in. "...But you weren't there..what?" he might have found her confusion funny, if not the circumstances. She fell to the floor, Inuyasha completely fading from the scene as she focused on him instead. He kneeled in front of her knowing the dream still had a hold of her by the way she was still entrapped.

Taking her wrist he infused his youkai into them, his acid coming to his claws and eating away at the straps. She gasped as the acid hit her skin and yet did no damage. "What's going on?"

"Remember yourself miko, this is but a dream." Looking around she shook her head.

"No this is real." she told him evenly to which he only inclined his head.

"Yes it was. But you know how this ends." Wide eyes stared into his and a few seconds passed before tears filled them. Standing to her feet, the straps that held her forgotten she looked off into distance to the village she had escaped from.

"Hiru dies." she said softly, and as if her words were a cue there was a loud crashing of a hut falling to the ground. She wouldn't have seen his death, but she had imagined it. He would have sat there obediently waiting for her return as the structure burned around him. Death by fire. "Can we...?" the tall youkai inclined his head and she was surprised when an arm sank around her. Within seconds they touched down in the middle of the village.

For some reason she did not question Sesshoumaru's presence in her dream, it seemed natural for him to be there.

"I left him in there." she pointed to a hut that had just collapsed and was still actively burning, her mind providing her with what must have happened in her absence. "He was still tied up and I allowed Inuyasha to take me. Mokonsum had a shard in his skull...so Inuyasha needed me there to point it out."

The scene flew by and the village was as if a day or more had passed. The embers had all died down, the smell of corpse fresh in the air. "Inuyasha sworen that he had taken Hiru out, it was why I agreed to focus on Mokonsum...but he lied. And Hiru..."

Her voice broke slightly and he watched as she took in a ragged breath. "I still haven't really forgiven him for that."

"And Mokonsum?" he asked curiously and she gave out a harsh laugh.

"We lost him. He blamed me for that..."

The scene changed once again and they stood under the night sky on a beach. Sesshoumaru tensed realizing this was no longer Kagome's nightmare they were in.

Kagome turned to ask him what was going, the realization that they were sharing dreams together becoming more clear, but she found him looking off into the distance, a cold breeze swept through her as she took in the snow and ocean. "what..." her question fell as she caught what he was looking at.

Who she was sure was Inu no Tashio stood his back turned and dripping blood. She turned back to Sesshoumaru to see him shaking his head. "Wake up miko." his voice was harsh and rough and when his eyes turned to her they were glowing crimson.

Fear gripped her as she realized his beast was taking over. He lunged for her and she gasped not even reacting. The feeling of waking from a long slumber over took her and she was soon awake shooting up from the field she had fallen asleep upon, the moon still high above her.

A growl sounded next to her and one glance to the left confirmed that his beast had taken over him. Not having time for her brain to catch up with what was going on she tried to stand to her feet and gain space but his claws torn into her side and forced her onto her back.

Letting out a cry she brought her hands up to make a barrier, but as if he had remembered what she had done the time before he grabed hold of her wrist pushing them firmly over her head.

"Sesshoumaru...please." she realized her begging was useless. He was doing this because he was cursed, not because he had a choice.

Sesshoumaru tried once more to reign his beast in. Maybe this would all be tolerable if he didn't have to witness in helplessness what his beast was doing. At the moment his beast was set on killing the miko below him. He heard her whimper and his name on her lips and noticed the way his beast seemed to calm. Tears were streaming down her face and he was left to wonder how this had happened so quick. One moment he was seeing his father on the last day of his life and the next his beast was taking over. Maybe his greatest fear was for his father to see what he had become.

He watched as the miko turned her face to the side, showing her submissiveness, not that she knew that. Surprisingly when his beast brought his nose to her neck to breath in her scent, he too could smell the sweet smell of jasmine and waterfalls. and when his beast licked her neck, he too could taste the saltiness of her skin and for a few seconds, he was as lost as his beast when his lips went crashing hungrily into hers. Perhaps that was why he didn't even realize that her hands were free or when he was suddenly jerked away it was because she had successfully formed a barrier around him. And within a few minutes all went black, his last thoughts being the taste of her mouth.

* * *

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter still :/**

**But here it is.**


End file.
